screwing with narutos head
by maverick9871
Summary: beta kyuubis favorite pasttime


I don't own Naruto.

Beta by

Naruto Master of the Jutsus

I sighed as I lay in my bed thinking about what I have to do in a little while. My dream from last night reminds me of my past. How long has it been? If my age is any indication it has been 16 years since it happen

Flashback

Naruto lay on the ground in pain and looked at the nine figures standing tall over him. He was to tired to do anything and a woman he had known for a long time walked forward and said "Kit, this never was suppose to happen. For what you have done for us we have decided to do something for you."

Naruto looked at her and said "All the people I love and hold dear are dead now. I dont care what happens now."

The woman said, "We can change that."

Naruto blinked and looked at her and she said "We talked about it and we have decided to send you and them to another time so that way you can all learn and plan and when the time comes you will be sent back to the beginning and make the changes to save everything you care about."

Naruto asked "How."

The woman smirked and said "For you Naru-kun, its thanks for freeing us from the evil men who wanted to use our powers. Are you ready."

Naruto started to say something when the woman said, "Remember you will have to find them though. Hahahaha" and suddenly the world went black.

End flashback.

I sighed as I remember waking up in a three-year-old body. I learned quickly it was body but suddenly memories flooded me and I remember the life this body had. I henged myself to look like the child I was suppose to be. Over the next several years I acted as a normal child in a world so different from the world I came from.

I had parents but they were not my real parents. They were the parents of the body I replaced. I dont know how else to explain it. Instead of trees and forest there were skyscrapers and building everywhere. This world broke my heart and every night I would dream about my precious friend and loved ones. My thoughts drifted toward the 3 that were in my heart the most. My himes.

A knock on the door brought me out of thought and my mother walked in and said "Are you ready, Alex."

I sighed and said "Yeah mom but I still dont know how I got stuck in this."

She smiled at me and said "I told that lady at the school about how you sing and play music all the time and she decided to put you in the talent show tonight."

I looked at her and said "I already told you that I dont sing for others. I only sing to remember some friends."

She put her hands on her hips and said, "I know ever kid you ever met and I never heard of these people you talk about. Now get you butt up and get ready, we leave in 20 minutes." as she walked out the room.

I sighed and locked my door before dropping my henge. I went from a 5'5 tall brown hair brown eye boy who weighed close to 240 lbs to a 6 ft tall blond hair boy with blue eyes with 6 whiskers on my face and weighed about 160lbs of which I had no baby fat and was all muscle. I secretly trained 14 hours a day when not in school and also used advanced kage bunshins to take classes for me so I could train. Even without Kyuubi in my body I still had huge reserves.

Kyuubi...I wonder what she is doing now. She sent me here alone after I freed her and the other demons from those guys.

I got dressed and henged back to look like my normal self. I walked out of my room and got in the car with my parents and rode to my school. Unlike normal schools this was a smaller school with only about 200 students in the High school. This school also made each student attend events like this and give a report the next day on the events. I still dont know why I had to go to this school 2 years ago. I became the new guy after that. Everyone else here grew up together.

I walked into the auditorium and went backstage where all the contestants were going. I was to be the last act for the night and there was only 6 acts altogether. I had my guitar strapped on my back as I sat on a stool. I had not even thought about what I was going to sing. I had only found out about this today right before I went home. Its time like this I am actually glad dad sealed Kyuubi in me so I would not have to put up with their screwing my life over.

I ignored everything around me as the acts started. I tried to find the right words to say but everything was making me remember my lost Family as I called them.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Mr. Eysted tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention. He would make ero-sannin pull his hair out. The song Dude looks like a lady was made for him. He looked at me and said "Your up Alex."

I just nodded and walked out to the microphone and sat on the stool someone had brought out. I was momentarily blinded by the spotlight and felt funny for a moment but dismissed it as my nerves. I pulled out my guitar and prepared to play when a flashback of my loved ones lying on the ground dead popped into my head. I let a single tear fall down my cheeks and leaned toward the mic and said "Before I sing I would like to request a moment of silence for the Unstoppable 14 I miss you all and will see you again someday." and I sat there in my thoughts.

I was about to strike the first cord when suddenly the speakers all started playing "WHO LET THE DOGS OUT. WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF." and suddenly the doors to the auditorium busted open and a ghost from my past busted through riding on a 4-foot tall dog.

The figure smiled and touched a wireless mic on his face and said "Sorry for the interruption man but if you going to do this lets get the gang together. For those of you who dont know me I am you master DJ Dogman Kiba and my dog Akamaru." and they ran to the turntables I never noticed before and jumped up to it and Kiba said, "Now without further delay let me bring in the rest."

And Kiba started spinning a record and suddenly the words "Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting, Those moves were fast as lightning." and suddenly a green blur sped through the crowd and appeared beside me was my friend Lee who had a base Guitar. Kiba said "On base guitar we have the green beast of Konoha the one and only Lee."

He then started to play another song and the song "Hey Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream." and suddenly a swirl of sand appeared on the stage as well as a set of drum and Gaara was sitting there glaring at Kiba and he said "When this is over I will kill you Kiba."

Kiba paled and said "On drums we have the master of Sand Gaara." and started to play another song and this time it was someone saying "Bettlejuice, Bettlejuice, Bettlejuice" and suddenly a swarm of bugs appeared and Shino was standing there and he said "Beetles dont have juice and the name is Shino, and I am electric guitar."

Kiba smirked and said "Whatever bugman, anyways for our next performer we have the master of the gentle fist and ladies he's taken." and started playing the song "Dude looks like a lady" and Neji appeared in a swirl of leaves with a portable keyboard and he said "Kiba, you are fated to die tonight." as he activated his eyes.

I was shocked. I must be dreaming because all my friends are appearing.

Kiba saw the look on my face and smirked as he said "Next we have the master of puppets as backup dancer Kankuro along with his sister the wind mistress of the dessert and her husband Mr. T.R.O.U.B.L.E. himself Shikamaru. And suddenly a shadow descended the stage and out sprang the three of them dressed in matching outfits of a Suna Shinobi.

Shikamaru said, "Why does he always have to be troublesome."

Temari reached over and slapped the back of his head and sent a glare.

I looked around and saw all of my friends but 1 and my 3 himes

Kiba said "Lets not forget the lovely lady doing all the special effect up on the balcony the weapon mistress herself Tenten and last but not least the ones my main man up front who is shocked has waited to see in a long time. His three himes as well as co-singers. Lets give it up for Sakura, Ino and Hinata."

I look around and suddenly a swirl of Sakura petals appeared on my right, A swirl of Leaves on my left and a swirl of Chakra in front of me and suddenly my three himes appeared and all three looked as lovely as possible and I smiled a true smile for the first time in 16 years and Then in the middle of the Auditorium a swirl of fire appeared and standing there was Kyuubi in her human form.

She looked at me and said, "A deal is a deal kit. Now played that song you all made together and then lets plan for the future."

Suddenly a voice said "What the hell is going on here and who are all of you people."

Kyuubi looked at the man and said "I am the Demon Fox Kyuubi no Kitsune and these are the Unstoppable 14. The reason none of you can move is I have you all restrained with my chakra. Now go ahead kit and play your heart out."

I smiled and everyone looked at me smiling and the music started to play and he dropped his henge making his parents along with his classmates gasp in shock.

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become wide and,  
The light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.

There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.

You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become wide and the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
stranger it feels, yeah.

Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray,

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...And if I should fall, at all  
I've been kissed by a rose

There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.

You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become wide and,  
the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.

Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
stranger it feels, yeah.

Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.

And when the music stopped everyone was awed and Naruto was truly happy when Kyuubi said, "Its time kit, you have had 16 years to prepare now you will have to start from the beginning of your real life and save yourself. Have fun." and suddenly a bright flash and they were all consumed with the light and Naruto thought _sadistic bitch._

Kyuubi looked at the shocked look on everyone's face when the group suddenly disappeared and she smiled and said "I love screwing with humans lives over and over again." and she disappeared also.


End file.
